


Real Pretty, Real Into You

by coolkidscantwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Pastel Phil, Pastel/Punk, Punk Dan, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidscantwrite/pseuds/coolkidscantwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is punk, Phil is pastel, things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Pretty, Real Into You

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i'd end up doing a pastel/punk fic but here we are
> 
> title twisted from portions for foxes by rilo kiley
> 
> soz for not following the prompt completely (like there's nobody calling anyone daddy in this so sorry so very sorry)
> 
> based on the prompt (from phanfic.tumblr.com): Pastel!phil and punk!dan have sex but Dan is really submissive and bottoms despite looking all hard etc someone walks in on them and he's all embarrassed bc he likes to act all tough and there he is calling a boy in a flower crown daddy, comfort/ teasing from phil or something like that

Dan looked like a tough guy. He had various facial piercings, a tongue piercing, several ear piercings, and sleeves of tattoos. He acted like a tough guy. He wouldn't be rude to people who didn't deserve it, but he wasn't receptive to anyone. Except for one boy, a boy named Phil who was a year ahead of him and who wore pastel sweaters and white jeans and flower crowns and glittery eyeshadow.

All of their classmates were intimidated by Dan, but many people got along well with Phil. That's how Dan and Phil would end up at parties with people mumbling "sorry" if they bumped into Dan while they were dancing or going to talk to Phil.

This day, Dan and Phil were at one of those parties, navigating the crowd to the kitchen. Phil had to drive Dan home so he wasn't going to drink but Dan was always up for some alcohol.

"Don't drink too much," Phil advised Dan.

"Oh, I won't," Dan leaned closer to Phil. "I want you tonight, and I want to remember it." Phil sucked in a breath and nodded, pulling on the sleeves of pastel blue sweater.

For a while, Dan and Phil kissed and danced (if the grinding movements they were doing could be called dancing). Dan moved his body well against Phil, riling him up, making him want more. Phil, despite his demure appearance, was usually the one teasing Dan. When they were around other people, though, Dan had to make himself look in charge and Phil didn't mind. Eventually, feeling Dan's body moving against his was not enough and Dan could tell.

Dan turned around to face Phil, leaning down slightly to whisper in Phil's ear, "Are you ready to leave?"

Phil replied quietly to Dan, "We don't even need to go." Dan could feel his heart beat speed up. "Let's go upstairs. Lead the way, babe."

Dan smiled and grabbed Phil's hand, walking up the crowded stairway. They found a bedroom and entered it, already kissing.

"Whose house is this anyway?" Dan asked.

"No idea," Phil laughed.

When they were alone like this, that's when the roles changed. They could feel the beat of the music vibrating in the dark room. Phil took Dan's shirt off quickly, then rubbed his hands up and down Dan's chest, spending extra time at his nipples. Dan moaned lightly, a moan that Phil cut short with a rough kiss. When Phil pulled back, Dan adjusted Phil's flower crown.

"You're just so adorable, you know that?" Dan said.

"Is now the time to be calling me adorable?" Phil questioned as he began roughly palming Dan through his jeans. Dan sucked in a breath.

"M-maybe. I mean, I really think you're adorable all the time." This caused Phil to tightly squeeze Dan's cock, still through two layers. Dan moaned.

"Am I giving you what you want, baby? Is that why you're calling me cute things? You just want more out of me, don't you?"

Dan loved it when Phil was rough (not too rough, but just enough) and teasing. " _Yes_ , Phil, yes I want more."

Phil let go of Dan's dick. "Maybe I shouldn't give you more then. How about that?"

"Please, Phil." Dan whined.

Suddenly, Phil's hands were near Dan's crotch again, undoing his belt and zipper, and swiftly pulling down his pants. Phil grabbed Dan's cock, moving his hand up and down, causing Dan to gasp and moan. After a minute or so, Phil pushed Dan backwards, so he fell onto the bed, and Phil began rubbing himself through his own jeans. Phil pulled down his pants, along with his underwear, and began stroking himself as he looked at Dan.

"Why don't you stretch yourself, baby? I'll watch," Phil said, smirking.

"Okay," Dan said softly, taking the lube Phil procured from a pocket of his jeans that lay on the ground.

Dan lubed up his fingers, then put one inside himself. He said lowly, "Stretched myself earlier, I shouldn't need much time."

"Take as much time as you need, babe. I'm enjoying the show," Phil replied, continuing to handle his cock as Dan was spread on the bed, opening himself up.

Dan, eyes closed, added a second, and then a third finger. Once his hand began to speed up and he was moaning Phil's name, Phil walked over, pulling Dan's fingers out of his ass without warning. Dan whimpered at the loss, eyes opening quickly.

"Why, Phil? I was close," Dan whined.

"Exactly. Don't want you coming without me fucking you first, do we?" Dan shook his head.

Phil lubed up his cock and lined up with Dan. Before pushing in, Phil stopped. He looked pointedly at Dan, who started to beg.

"Please, Phil, please fuck me. I want you inside of me so bad, please!" Dan said desperately. Phil pushed in slowly, both of them sucking in air sharply.

"You feel so good, Dan," Phil moaned. Phil bottomed out inside of Dan and paused. Dan, impatient, shifted his hips and they both moaned at the movement. Phil leaned forward, grabbing Dan and pulling him closer, capturing his lips in a short kiss. "You do want me to fuck you, don't you?" Dan nodded beneath Phil. "Then you have to wait." Phil paused for another half a minute, relishing in the act of keeping Dan waiting. Then, neither of them could bear it, and Phil quickly pulled his hips back and snapped them forward. Dan moaned loudly at the sudden movement.

Phil began moving his cock in and out of Dan quickly, adjusting to hit Dan's prostate. Phil was occasionally grunting, while Dan was moaning and chanting, "Please, Phil, please please please!"

"I love having you inside me, I feel so good," Dan gasped. Phil's flower crown was askew and his sweater had moved to expose one shoulder while Dan was sweating and his hair was curling.

Then, someone tumbled in. Neither Phil nor Dan heard the door open or saw PJ standing, open mouthed, as he saw the sweet, seemingly docile Phil Lester fucking his tough, punk boyfriend, who was moaning and saying, "Phil, I love you so much, I love your cock inside me, oh my god." Phil was saying, "I love you, too, baby."

PJ, drunk half out of his mind, didn't know what to do other than clear his throat and try not to laugh as Phil's hips suddenly stopped moving, along with Dan's words ceasing.

Dan, falling into his persona, panted to PJ, "What the fuck, Liguori?" It didn't really occur to him to think of the cock still buried inside him.

PJ, still holding in laughter, shrugged and said to Phil, "Someone was looking for you, but it looks like you're a bit preoccupied with your 'baby.'"

"Shut it, Liguori," Dan snapped. Phil just looked confusedly at PJ, then at Dan, who was covering his red face.

"PJ, just... just leave, I'll be downstairs later."

"As you wish. Might want to lock the door next time though, dude," and PJ exited.

Dan groaned. "I can't believe this." Phil pulled out and sat down next to Dan. "I just ruined my rep. PJ's gonna go downstairs laughing about this and no one's going to see me like they did."

"PJ's drunk, but not entirely inconsiderate. I'm sure he won't say anything," Phil said softly.

"I just don't know what I have without my persona."

"You have me."

"True, but people won't be too scared to try and take you from me," Dan countered.

"I'm pretty sure PJ just saw pretty explicitly that you're mine," Phil replied, leaning down and kissing Dan lightly.

Dan laughed. "I guess that's true. Speaking of, I know I'm devastated right now, but I'd really love to get off anyway."

Phil smiled, saying, "I can deal with that for you. Why don't we finish this off with you riding me?"

Dan smiled back, obviously still upset, but composing himself. Phil laid his back down on the bed and Dan crouched over his still-hard cock. Phil held his cock up, guiding it to Dan's asshole, and Dan sunk down on it, both of them moaning. Dan slowly fucked himself on Phil, then adjusted so Phil would hit his prostate. As he got more into it, he started going faster, bouncing up and down on Phil's cock. Phil began meeting Dan, slamming his hips up as Dan fell down. They were both moaning loudly again, unconcerned about other people at this point.

Both of them began to lose their rhythm as they climbed to their high. "I'm close, baby," Phil said, and Dan nodded. Phil grabbed both their cocks in one hand, moving up and down their lengths together, bringing them to the edge. They came together, moaning each other's names.


End file.
